Macusoper Gets in Trouble Big Time
Macusoper Gets in Trouble Big Time is a GoAnimate Video with the concept of it created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Macusoper throws a hammer at his parents' newly built car's window, damaging it. As soon as parents returns, Macusoper gets grounded and parents call some characters on the phone to defecate on him. Parents also give him more punishments. At the end, Macusoper gets killed by Storm the Albatross. Transcript Macusoper's Father: "Macusoper, se just finished building my new Toyota car. We're going to eat lunch." Macusoper's Mother: "Please do not destroy it or else you will be grounded." Macusoper: "OK, mom and dad. I promise." parents leaves Macusoper: "Screw what dad and mom say! I will destroy the car anyway!" throws a hammer at the window of the Toyota car to: Macusoper's parents eating lunch Macusoper's Father: "I just heard a crash! I have to investigate that noise!" Macusoper's Mother: "I agree with my husband!" Macusoper: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now to hide in a bush!" hides behind a bush parents walk outside, stops at the car, and becomes shocked Macusoper's Father: "Who broke the window?" Macusoper's Mother: "Wait, it must be Macusoper!" (to Macusoper) "Macusoper! Come here!" comes to his parents Macusoper's Father: "Did you break the window of my new Toyota car? It's expensive, you know." Macusoper: "No, I didn't." Macusoper's Mother: "Do not lie to us. I'm pretty sure that you did it!" Macusoper: "OK, I did it!" Macusoper's Father: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Macusoper, how dare you destroy our car?! That's it, you are grounded for 1 million centuries!" Macusoper's Mother: "I will call Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter on the phone!" Macusoper's Mother: (on the phone) "Hello, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter, please come to Macusoper's house because he needs a punishments ASAP." appear Jelly: "You disobeyed your parents! You are grounded grounded grounded! Use your noodle next time!" Macusoper's Father: "It's time to call the Genderbent Mutant Maggots from TDRI in TDA 123's style." Macusoper: "Please don't call them!" Macusoper's Mother: "Yes, we will. There is no option to defy it." (goes on the phone) "Hello, Andre Mario, Brianna, Carmen, Joe, Michelle, and Zach, Macusoper destroyed my Toyota car with a hammer. You must ground him!" Mario, Brianna, Carmen, Joe, Michelle, and Zach appear Michelle: "You are a bad boy! You must be grounded grounded grounded forever!" Macusoper's Father: "Time to call Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear on the phone!" Macusoper: "I don't wanna see that stupid rabbit and that idiotic bear!" Macusoper's Mother: "Too bad!" (on the phone) "Hello, Patty and Bobby. Punish Macusoper now!" and Bobby appear Patty: "How dare you damage your parents' car! You are grounded for a long time!" Macusoper's Father: "Let's call the Rugrats on the phone!" Macusoper: (Darth Vader sound effect) "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Macusoper's Mother: (on the phone) "Hello, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Kimi, and Susie, Macusoper got grounded." Rugrats appear Tommy: "You are rounded rounded rounded (grounded grounded grounded)!" Macusoper's Father: "We will now call Roobear and Floppy from The Adventures of the Little Koala on the phone!" Macusoper's Mother: (on the phone) "Hi, Roobear and Floppy. Will you two please ground Macusoper? OK. Goodbye!" and Floppy appear Roobear: "You are really grounded grounded grounded for a countless amount of years!" Macusoper's Father: "Now, I will call the South Park kids!" Macusoper: "Stop it right-" Macusoper's Mother: "Shut up!" (on the phone) "Hello, Stan, Eric Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle. Macusoper must be grounded!" South Park kids appear Eric Cartman: "You stupid ***wipe! You are motherf***ing grounded forever!!" Macusoper's Father: "Last, but not least, I will call Chuck E. Cheese." Macusoper: "NO! NOT CHUCK E. CHEESE!" Macusoper's Father: (on the phone) "Hi, Chuck E., please get out of your restaurant and ground Macusoper." E. appears Chuck E.: "Not only that you are grounded grounded grounded, you will also be banned from my place." Macusoper's Father: "Macusoper, lie down now! We will all poop on you!" Macusoper: (as his parents and the called characters run towards him) "NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Macusoper's Mother: "Too bad!" all poop on Macusoper. The action is censored Macusoper's Father: (to the called characters) "You guys can return home now." (the characters disappear) "As for you, Macusoper. We will sing the Naughty Naughty Pets theme song and that will teach you a lesson!" Macusoper: "Oh no! Not that piece of crud theme song!" Macusoper's Mother: "Too bad so sad. This is what you get for damaging my car." (singing) "If you got a pet or two, you can call me Windy Woo when there's trouble you can bet with a naughty naughty pet. You and meeeeeee, so happy I will beeeeeee, as long as we are weeeeeeeee. My naughty pets and me! If there's mischief in the air, go and ask me if I care, let's get ready let's get set for the naughty naughty pets. Look at me, my naughty pets and me!" Macusoper: "This is the worst song ever!" Macusoper's Mother: "We don't care." Macusoper's Father: "Go inside. You will be forced to watch all episodes of Sylvanian Families!" to: In the living room with Macusoper sitting on the couch in front of a TV Sylvanian Families theme song plays from the TV see the words "After all episodes of Sylvanian Families have been watched" Macusoper's Mother: "Last punishment, you will go to jail." police officer shows up Police Officer: "You are under arrest for messing up a car! Get in the police car now!" police officer takes Macusoper away Macusoper: (while being taken away, Darth Vader sound effect) "Noooooooooooooo!" Transcript Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff